Fire Meet Gasoline
by ElenaGrayson
Summary: Su relación no tenia nombre alguno, solo eran dos personas entregándose al calor del pecado. Dick Grayson x Jason Todd


Jason sabia en lo que estaba metido, ese era el, él era el Robin caído, muchos héroes lo consideraban un villano, algunos un loco mercenario.

Él nunca le importo lo que los demás dijeran de él, ellos no lo conocían, y nunca les importo conocerlo, él podía contar con sus manos las personas que consideraba de confianza.

Las cosas con Bruce y la familia no eran tan malas ni tan buenas (ahora solo se evitan) algunas veces acompañaba a Alfred al supermercado, otros días intercambiaba información con Tim, pero solo había un persona con el que Jason cruzo el termino de –buena relación-

Dick Grayson, Jason mentiría si dijera que no había tenido un repentino enamoramiento por su antecesor, incluso después de su muerte Jason sabía que todavía amaba a su hermano mayor, decidió guardarse su amor en lo más profundo de su corazón, decidió dejar de lado sus sentimientos cada vez que el mayor hacia acto de presencia, Jason era feliz con eso.

Aunque una noche todo lo que había creado, se derrumbó, en una sola noche, Jason Todd perdió la razón de su mente.

La noche en la que se encontraba buscando información en las bodegas de Dent, solo era una pequeña investigación, no contaba que era el único que lo hacía, allí se encontró que Dent tenía secuestrado a Nightwing, él sabía que debía salir de allí, no era su asunto, pero su cuerpo se movió solo. Le basto solo unos minutos en acabar con todos matones de Dent, ayudo a salir de las cadenas al vigilante, Dick no tenía ninguna herida, solo estaba un poco abrumado, Jason decidió llevarlo a una de sus casa de seguridad, Dick le sonrió mientras le pedía una cerveza.

La noche que cambio todo, la noche en la que tuvo sexo con Dick, la noche en la que tuvo el cuerpo de Dick jadeante y sudoroso, la noche en la que Dick gemía su nombre mientras Jason lo penetraba, la noche en la que Dick le susurro levemente _hay que repetirlo_ , esa noche Jason Todd le entrego su mente a Dick Grayson.

Casi 6 meses en los que él y Dick compartían noches enteras.

Cuando Red Hood se encuentra con Nightwing seguía todo igual, pero cuando la puerta se cerraba, Jason y Dick se entregaban al fuego de sus noches habituales, nadie sabía lo que tenían, Jason solo se lo había dicho a su amigo Roy, quien solo le reprimió, Dick no hablaba sobre eso, nunca le pusieron un nombre a eso, era solo sexo casual, no eran amantes ni mucho menos una pareja, tal vez Jason tomaba muy a la ligera su relación.

Jason cerraba los ojos cada vez que recordaba su cuerpo junto con el de Dick, como cuando terminaban Dick se recostaba en su pecho, mientras Jason fumaba su cigarrillo habitual.

Jason disfrutaba de su pequeño momento de felicidad, Jason era muy feliz.

Como en ese momento, como tenía el cuerpo de Dick contra la pared como sus cuerpos se necesitaban tanto que no lograron llegar a la casa de alguno, como la desesperación llenaba sus bocas, como Dick desesperado se inclinó en la pared dejando su trasero en dirección del miembro de Dick, Jason sonrió cuando Dick frotaba su trasero como se restregaba en la ropa que cubría su miembro. Sin más dieron inicio a una de sus ya conocidas noches de sexo rudo, sin declaraciones de amor, solo jadeos, gemidos y el sonido de piel contra piel.

Dick se vino manchando la pared, Jason por la opresión que el trasero de Dick hizo con su orgasmo, se vino en el interior de Dick, ambos jadeaban intentando aclarar sus mentes, Dick maldecía ligeramente, Jason mordido la oreja de Dick.

"Dick-"Jason murmuro ligeramente en el oído de Dick, quien rápido se enderezo y volteo encarando a Jason.

Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos, Jason nunca había visto esa expresión en los ojos del joven del circo.

"Jason voy a casarme con Kory-"

Dick sabía que lo que tenía con Jason era un error, sin embargo cuando Jason lo salvo esa noche, se dio cuenta que Jason seguía siendo el mismo pequeño Robin que el conoció, creyó que tal vez si hablaban claro con una cerveza, como buenos amigos, arreglarían las cosas, _grave error_.

Dick se mentiría si se dijera a si mismo que no sintió algo por Jason estos meses, su cuerpo ya respondía inmediato al anti héroe, su mente y sentidos se nublaban cuando llegaban a la casa de alguien, o había palabras entre sí, solo eran dos amantes entregándose al pecado.

Todo se salió de control, todo.

Su relación con Kory, era maravillosa, ella era sin duda alguna una gran persona, Dick la amaba, solo que era diferente, todo era diferente, Dick sabía que Kory no era Jason, solo deseaba que fuera así, sabía que todo el necesitaba al más joven, el sexo con Kory era magnifico, pero que Jason lo hiciera suyo, como ahora, el calor llego al punto que tuvieron sexo en ese sucio callejón, así era su relación, los dos juntos en la oscuridad en las espaldas de todos.

Subió sus pantalones evitando la mirada de Jason, él iba a casarse con Kory, él tendría una familia con Kory, con el tiempo sería feliz.

En cambio ahora su corazón estaba rasgándose en su pecho.

"Entonces- creo que esto es el final- no Dickiebird" Jason susurro como ayudaba a Dick a arreglar sus ropas.

Jason solo quería gritar, quería tomar una cerveza y una pistola, quería poner una bala en su corazón, de igual manera sabía que había muerto con las palabras de Dick.

"Jason-"Jason sin poder evitarlo abrazo fuertemente a Dick, esa seria seguramente la última noche que estaría con Dick, escucho como Dick comenzaba a sollozar en el abrazo.

Debería ser Jason el que llorara, debería ser el, sin embargo abrazo más fuertemente a Dick.

Un te amo se escuchó entre ambos, Jason no estaba seguro de quien salió.


End file.
